The overall objective of this proposal is to establish an in vitro model to measure lung leakiness using cultured endothelial cells. Endothelial cell blebbing and resultant lung leakiness is one of the earliest signs of lung injury. This type of model system will allow us to look at this phenomenon in vitro in a controlled environment.